Xayah
|-|Xayah= |-|Star Guardian Xayah= |-|Cosmic Dusk Xayah= Summary |-|Original Lore=Deadly and precise, Xayah is a vastayan revolutionary waging a personal war to save her people. She uses her speed, guile, and razor-sharp feather blades to cut down anyone who stands in her way. Xayah fights alongside her partner and lover, Rakan, to protect their dwindling tribe, and restore their race to her vision of its former glory. |-|Star Guardian Lore=Many years ago, Xayah was destroyed in the fight against Zoe, alongside her lover Rakan. The pair were then resurrected and turned against their allies -- a change Xayah seems almost happy about. Blaming the Star Guardians for abandoning her to die, she has taken a bitter, personal stand against them, even as doubts begin to creep in... |-|Event Horizon Lore=Dusk beckons the dawn to its embrace, two lovers locked in an endless waltz across the stars. Thus Xayah is always a step ahead of Rakan, leading him forever into her arms. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 4-B | Low 1-C Name: Xayah, the Rebel, The Violet Raven Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (In her early-mid twenties) | Unknown (In her early-mid twenties) | Older than the universe Classification: Vastayan (Lhotlan), Assassin, Freedom Fighter | Corrupted star Guardian | Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Pseudo-Flight, Skilled dagger wielder, Damage Boost (Via Clean Cuts), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Deadly Plumage), Status Effect Inducement (Can Root enemies in place Via Bladecaller) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Immortality (Type 8, Reliant on her gem and can resurrect indefinitely so long as it is in tact), Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, and Dark Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it), and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by viewing the the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it) |-|Cosmic=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of her attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought on par with Zed and defeated several members of the Order of the Shadow. Comparable to Rakan.) | Solar System level (Fought Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Neeko, Comparable to Star Guardian Rakan, Stated that she is capable of destroying the sun on a whim) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Cosmics are the equal and opposite of the Dark Stars, who are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Outsped multiple members of the Order of Shadow. Able to keep up with Zed and Rakan) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Zoe and Neeko) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Cosmic Reaver Kassadin, should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even weaker Vastayans can lift grown men over their head with one hand with no effort whatsoever) | Superhuman | Multi-Galactic (Comparable to Cosmic Dawn Rakan and the Dark Stars) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Solar System Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | Solar System level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with Feather Blades | Interplanetary | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Feather Blades | Dark Matter Blades | Cosmic Blades Intelligence: High (Described by Rakan as always being always prepared, aloof, and focused where he was uninformed, affable, and frivolous, Highly skilled as both a solo assassin and a tandem fighter when working alongside Rakan) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clean Cuts:' After casting an ability, Xayah empowers her next 3 basic attacks to strike all enemies on their path, dealing reduced pass-through damage. At her maximum attack range or upon damaging an enemy champion, a Feather falls to the ground. **'Lover's Leap:' If either Xayah or Rakan is recalling, the other may move nearby to join them. *'Double Daggers:' After a brief wind-up, Xayah hurls two feather-blades in quick succession in the target direction, and leaving 2 Feathers on the ground at maximum range. The feather-blades deal physical damage to all enemies they pass through, with enemies beyond the first target or feather-blade taking reduced damage. *'Deadly Plumage:' Xayah surrounds herself with a storm of feathers-blades, granting her bonus attack speed. Additionally, her basic attacks hurl lesser bolts from the storm, dealing bonus damage. Against enemy champions, lesser bolts grant Xayah bonus movement speed. If Rakan is nearby, he will also gain Deadly Plumage and each other their attacks will conjure bolts from both storms. *'Bladecaller:' Xayah recalls all her Feathers, dealing physical damage to enemies they strike on their way toward her. Enemies can only be damaged once by Bladecaller. Enemies struck by at least 3 Feathers are rooted. *'Featherstorm:' Xayah leaps into the air, becoming briefly untargetable but still able to move. After a short delay, she unleashes a volley of feather-blades forward in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies struck and leaving a line of 5 Feathers at Featherstorm's maximum range. As shown in Wild Magic, Featherstorm actually consists of hundreds of feathers as opposed to just five. Key: Base | Star Guardian | Cosmic Dusk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Hybrids Category:Birds Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Dancers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1